


He's got the Jack

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Strip Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: It's Adam's birthday, and Frank has a Plan.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	He's got the Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq_GSIw0X0w) when the action starts. You won’t regret it.

  


“Do you feel like going out for drinks tonight?” Adam asked, leaning into the door to the Tech Lab.

Frank didn’t look up from his screen. “I have other plans tonight.”

“Right.” Adam’s voice was low, and with narrowed lips he pushed himself off the door frame. He was gone within a second without looking back. 

Now Frank looked up, and a slow smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Adam poured himself the third whiskey and leaned back into his sofa again, staring gloomily ahead. The apartment was empty and silent around him, and not even the TV was on. 

He was just about to pour himself another one when there was a knock on the door. Adam tensed, looked at the door, and back at the bottle. He poured a generous amount, put the bottle back down, and took a sip. 

Another knock, louder this time. 

“Can’t a guy not be miserable in peace,” he muttered, but he got up. 

His eyes widened in surprise when he opened the door. “Frank?”

“Last time I checked, yes,” Frank replied and pushed past Adam into the apartment.

“But I thought…” Adam frowned at him. “You said you can’t, tonight.”

“No, I did not.” Frank turned around to look at him. “You asked if I want to get drinks, and I said I have other plans.”

Adam lifted one eyebrows.

“Did you really think I’d leave you alone on your birthday?”

Now Adam shrugged. “It felt like that, for a moment,” he replied with a somewhat sheepish smile.

“Really, Jensen?” Frank rolled his eyes. “You should know me better than that, by now.”

“I… should, yes. Sorry.” Adam stepped closer, and Frank rested his hands on Adam’s shoulders.

“You are forgiven,” Frank muttered, and dropped a small kiss onto Adam’s lips. But when Adam leaned closer to catch another one, Frank leaned away from him with a smirk. “I said, I have plans.”

“And do those plans involve not wanting to kiss me?”

“Oh, you’ll be kissed plenty, Adam,” Frank breathed against Adam’s lips, giving him a look under lowered eyelids. “Patience, my love.”

Adam froze, and tilted his head with his mouth half-open. “You never called me that before…”

Frank chuckled and walked past him, and down the stairs towards the TV screen. “I can assure you, I am full of surprises tonight.”

“I can see that,” Adam muttered and followed him. 

“Sit down,” Frank then said, and pulled a USB stick out of his pocket. “I’m ready in a minute.”

Adam did as he was told and picked up his glass again. Frank switched on the TV to upload whatever it was he had on the USB stick, but before he did anything else he turned around again. He walked towards Adam and the sofa with a slow smile, picked up one of the cigarettes from the table and lit it. He took a drag, exhaled softly, and held the cigarette out to Adam who took it, his frown even more pronounced now. 

Frank walked back to the TV and touched a button. Soft green lights came to life, billowing and wafting across the screen in irregular patterns, softened by what looked like fog. Occasionally a small, equally fuzzy purple light appeared, and once Frank was satisfied with the effect, he walked towards the windows and closed the blinds.

“Frank,” Adam asked slowly after taking a drag of his smoke, “why are you still wearing your jacket?”

“You’ll see.” Frank walked back to the TV and for a moment he just observed the screen that was casting the room in soft green and purple light, in slowly changing patterns reminiscent of a lava lamp. 

Moments later the music started, a few slow chords of an electric guitar. 

Frank still had his back to Adam, but now he slowly turned his head, to look at Adam over his shoulder. His eyelids were low, and the smile on his lips was almost victorious. 

“Frank?”

“Shush.” It was a husky whisper. 

Adam took a hasty sip of his drink. 

Frank turned around, halfway, and looked Adam straight in the eyes as he pulled the zipper of his jacket open. Slowly, oh so slowly, almost one tooth after the other. Once the jacket was open he presented his back to Adam again, and shrugged the jacket off his shoulders. It slid down his arms in slow-motion, and landed heavily at his feet. 

Behind him, the slowly changing and fading lights now matched the rhythm of the music, in time with the deep, thrumming bass. Some lights were slowly vanishing on every other beat, while others slowly appeared, the fuzzy lava lamp pattern of green and purple gently pulsing like a sleeping heartbeat. 

Adam leaned back and took a deep drag of his smoke that he exhaled in a slow, long huff, and took a sip of his whiskey. Frank looked at him over his shoulder again, the smile widening. He winked, and Adam adjusted his position. 

Frank closed his fingers around the hem of his white turtleneck, and slowly pulled it up and over his head, to reveal a black, half-translucent tank top, tight like a second skin. After dropping the turtleneck he now presented his profile to Adam as he bent down to undo the buckles of his biker boots. He toed them off, followed by his socks, and after straightening up again he arched his back, his arms behind his head and his eyes on Adam. 

Adam took a few deep breaths, knocked back his whiskey, and put the empty glass down. He snuffed out the butt end in the ash tray, and immediately lit himself another one.

With slowly rolling hips Frank now walked towards him, sat down on the armrest next to him, plucked the smoke out from Adam’s unresisting fingers, and took a drag. With the cigarette clamped into a corner of his mouth he took Adam’s hand in his left, and pulled out his hair tie with his other hand. His hair falling down his shoulders he closed one hand around Adam’s fingers, holding fore, middle, and ring finger together, and slowly slid the hair tie over those three fingers down to the knuckles. He dropped the hand again, took another drag of the cigarette, and handed it back. Then he slowly slid off the armrest, and walked back towards the screen. 

Adam swallowed hard, and he was breathing a little faster now. He didn’t move otherwise after pulling the hair tie off his fingers, his eyes glued to Frank, but the calmness was betrayed by the increasing ferocity with which he smoked.

His hair hanging down around his face, Frank gave him a slow smirk before he tugged the hem of the black tank top out of his trousers. He pulled it up, and over his head, and flung it across the room so it landed in Adam’s lap. Adam picked it up, brought it to his face, inhaled deeply, and then dropped it at his feet. 

“Fuck,” he whispered softly, and took such a heavy drag of his smoke it light up in a bright glow. 

Frank’s smirk widened as he heard that, and he slowly walked back to the sofa, the snake winding around his upper arm seeming almost alive in the slowly pulsing, green and purple lights. He lowered himself on the armrest again, draping one arm across the backrest behind Adam’s shoulders, but without touching him. He gave the cigarette a pointed look before looking back at Adam’s face, and Adam took the cigarette between thumb and forefinger to hold it to Frank’s lips. Frank took a drag, the cigarette still between Adam’s fingers, and then straightened up again, his arm sliding off the backrest. His fingers brushed Adam’s shoulders, a feather-light, almost accidental looking touch. 

Adam shuddered and reached out, but Frank evaded the touch and walked away from the sofa again with rolling hips. 

In front of the backdrop of pulsing green and purple lights he presented his profile to Adam again as he began to unbutton his leather pants. One button, after the other, agonizingly slow, and after each button he looked up at Adam through the curtain of hair hanging around his face. He didn’t look away again once he had unbuttoned the pants, and his eyes were locked on Adam’s face as he slowly pushed them down. 

For a moment it looked as if there was nothing under those pants, but then he turned around to face Adam fully. His arms weren’t just hanging down, his shoulders were still tense, and he was leaning forward ever so slightly, his eyes on Adam, like a predator about to jump – or like a snake about to strike.

He was wearing nothing but a black satin G-string now, and the smirk on his face was more pronounced as he walked back to the sofa where Adam was staring at him with parted lips. The ash of the forgotten cigarette was about to fall off, and Frank plucked it from between Adam’s fingers and tapped the ash off before taking another drag. Then he dropped it into the ashtray as he slid into Adam’s lap. 

“Christ, Frank…” Adam muttered huskily. 

“Happy birthday,” Frank purred, still with that heavy-lidded smirk. 

Adam rested one hand on Frank’s thigh and the other on his back, and let that hand wander down until the fingers caught in the waistband of the G-string. Adam’s other hand slid up Frank’s thigh and around his hip in a slow, smooth glide, and then Adam’s hands met at the small of Frank’s back. With a quick flick of his fingers, Adam snapped the strings apart.

“Hey,” Frank said, voice low and silky. “That thing was expensive.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Adam replied, voice rough and urgent as he pullet at the fabric. He flicked the ruined G-string away and let his hand slide back down Frank’s thigh, to his knee, and up again on the inside. 

Frank closed his eyes with a soft hiss when Adam’s fingers cupped his balls. “My turn first,” he then whispered, slightly breathless, and pulled away, sliding off Adam’s lap so sink to the ground between his knees. 

Adam stared at him with his mouth hanging open as Frank tugged at the waistband of Adam’s sweatpants. Quickly and with practiced moves he freed Adam’s hard and throbbing erection, and licked his lips as he closed his hand around it. Then he took a deep breath, leaned forward, and slowly slid his lips down Adam’s dick. 

Adam dropped his head back with a hoarse, throaty moan. “God, Frank…”

Frank emitted an inquisitive hum without letting go of Adam’s dick. 

Adam swallowed so hard it was audible. “Give it a minute, tops,” he rasped, his fingers threading into Frank’s hair. “Not gonna last any longer after this.”

Smiling around the hot, hard flesh between his lips Frank looked up at him, and after slowly pulling the foreskin down with his hand, let his tongue swirl across the slick, sensitive skin of Adam’s bell-end. His tongue caressed the knot at the underside and the slit at the tip before he swallowed Adam down to the hilt, and after that he only needed to bob his head two times more before Adam’s grip tightened in his hair. He gasped and then he came with a hoarse, wordless bellow, thrusting into Frank’s mouth while his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Frank pulled back when Adam shuddered, oversensitive and spent, and sat back on his heels to appraise his handiwork. Adam looked absolutely wrecked, his face flushed, covered with a sheen of sweat, his mouth hanging open; he was still breathing fast and heavy, and could hardly open his eyes. It took him a while until he was even able to lift his head to look down at Frank. 

Though in all honesty, Frank hardly looked any better. Kneeling between Adam’s legs, naked and hard, his hair a mess and his lips still glistening. He was breathing hard and fast as well. 

Adam opened his mouth, stared at Frank for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but then he closed his mouth again and let his head drop back with a sound that was halfway between a heavy sigh and a soft groan. 

Frank chuckled, and with a smirk he turned around and poured another shot of whiskey. Equipped with the glass he got up, but only to slide back into Adam’s lap. Adam swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and lifted his head again to look down at himself, and at Frank who was sitting naked and still hard in his lap. He took a moment to stow away his dick again, and then he looked up at Frank who was taking a sip of the whiskey. 

“Any more wishes, birthday boy?” Frank asked in a silky voice under his breath. 

“Yes,” Adam said, still a little hoarse. He took the glass and knocked it back, and put it down onto the table with a hiss. 

And then, without having to make an effort thanks to his augmented limbs, he got up from the sofa, taking Frank with him so he had him bridal style in his arms as he got onto his feet. 

“Bed,” he muttered huskily, and Frank dropped his head onto Adam’s shoulder with a soft laugh as Adam carried him towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Artwork made by zelu!](https://twitter.com/zeluchan/status/1337003461259395073)


End file.
